The Rise and Fall of Duo's Tragic Master Piece
by ChibiTotoroSophie
Summary: Duo has written a play! And guess what everyone thinks of it?? But he convinces them to join and play the corupt parts anyways! heehee. My first GW fic, so a little OOC :P please review!
1. Copy-Cat

Well well well! I have conjured up another freakish piece of crap! Aka, POC, thanks to Meagan! Heehee. Anyways, as you know, I hate disclaimers, because apparently I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, cause if I did, I wouldn't have time to write such POCs like this, I would be busy making kick ass animes! Anyways…what was I gonna say? Umm…I forgot! GAH!!!!!!! Poop, fine, here's 'The Rise and Fall of Duo's Tragic Master Piece'!

Chapter 1 of 'The Rise and Fall of Duo's Tragic Master Piece':

Horrid Make-out Scene

"I HAVE DONE IT! I AM A GENIUS!" Duo burst into the room, his arms waving wildly over his head, his long braid bouncing along his back. He had several papers in his waving hands and they fluttered all over the place as he jumped up and down excitingly in front of his friends.

            Wufei, slouching on a couch across the room, look up with half interest as Duo continued his performance of stupidity in front of him. "What did you do now, Maxwell?" he growled.

            Duo walked further into the living room, picking up the flying papers as he went. Then he stepped around another couch in front of him were Heero and Relena were busy making out in the corner. No one seemed to notice, or if they did, they didn't seem to have a problem with it. He stopped, standing in front of Wufei and waved his newly retrieved papers under his nose.

            "I!" he stated proudly, "have written a play!"

            "Oh God…" Wufei clapped a hand to his face. Duo turned and looked at Trowa, who sat at the other end of the couch Wufei was at. He sat stiffly, back straight and his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were closed and by the lack of expression on his face, Duo could tell he was thoroughly enjoying whatever music was leaking into his ears through the headphones over them.

            "That's wonderful, Duo!" Quatre, who had been standing at the window sipping at a glass of iced orange juice, turned to him and smiled. "What's it called?"

            Duo did a dramatic turn and lifted the cover page of his play high over his head. "It is called; _Richard and Jasmine_!"

            Quatre dropped his glass of OJ onto the carpet and scrambled about trying to clean it up with a roll of paper towels. Wufei tightened his fingers around his face. 

            Quatre flashed a slightly shaked smile, "That… sounds great. What's it about?"

            Again, Duo did a dramatic turn and this time dropped to his knees, his head bowed low on his chest in the way only a bird that is preening its chest-feathers could do. "It's a tragic love story about the rejection of two lovers," he sniffed a fake sob.

            Wufei peeped through his fingers. "Duo, Shakespeare wrote that a long time ago. It's called _Romeo and Juliet_, you jackass."

            "Sadly, no." Duo stood, "_Richard and Jasmine_ is my completely original piece. I would never think of copying such a famous man as Shakespeare himself! He writes such wonderful movies!"

            Quatre, a lover of the works of Shakespeare himself, cringed a little, but turned back to his spilt drink before Duo could notice. Wufei brought his hand up his face and ran it through his hair.

            "Allow me to read you a excerpt from my master piece, _Richard and Jasmine_." Duo cleared his voice before continuing in a ear-splitting screech, " 'Richard, Richard, wherefore art thou Richard? Screw thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but my honey-bunch-kins, and I'll no longer be a whore.' "

            Wufei and Quatre stared in horror at Duo, watching him act as the maiden of his corrupt mind with one hand clenched at his heart. He dropped his head again to his chest with tears of happiness at his work.

            "Isn't it great!" He looked up at Wufei and Quatre with wide eyes of excitement. "Here, let me read you one more part…" he started flipping through the pages again.

            "No, no, Duo! Please!" Quatre wove his hand and rushed over to his friend, "We can tell, it's a wonderful piece, we don't need to hear anymore!"

            "Oh, you poor soul," Duo smiled and planted a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Are you already so absorbed by my wonderful master piece that it has taken over your mind? Of _course _you must hear another excerpt!" He flipped through the pages while Quatre plopped down in the middle of Trowa and Wufei in defeat.

            "Here!" Duo shouted. "It goes like this…" he cleared his voice, "And Jasmine says…"

            "Oh, Heero!" He was cut short by a yelp from Relena, still in the corner of the couch behind him and all but forgotten in the awful script of Duo's. All eyes went to Relena and Heero, except for Trowa, still completely unawares that Duo had even entered the room.

            Duo shook his head at Relena in disgust, "And to think! I had you in mind for the honorable part of Jasmine!" He snorted and turned back to Quatre and Wufei. "I'm afraid the maiden Jasmine does _not_ say that, it goes more like thi…"

            "NO, REALLY, DUO, IT'S OK!" Wufei and Quatre shouted in unison and jumped up, snatching the script from Duo's hand and knocking him to the floor.

            "Alright! Fine!" Duo screamed. "FINE!!" They let him up from the floor; Quatre hid the script behind his back. Duo started to walk back to his room, when he turned around and grinned at them. "To bad I have another copy!"

            "DUO!!!"

            "I will not let you insult Master Shakespeare this way!"

            Grinning devilishly, he skipped into his room.

            Heero and Relena continued their face-sucking in the corner.


	2. Snap, Get the Act Together!

            "Alright, people! Lets go! We have a lot of work to do here! Where are the rebellious town's people! I demand the rebellious town's people on stage now!" Duo stamped his foot angrily, "People! You're killing me! There's work to be done!"

            A small crowd of people grouped on the stage, all dressed in Shakespearian-style clothing. Duo slapped the script against his knee. "Run it again!"

            As the rebellious town's people started to re-rehearse the scene, Duo sat back in his director's chair with a sigh.

            "Duo…" a small growling voice said behind him. "This is injustice…"

            He turned around to face Wufei, and broke into a wide grin. Wufei stood there in knee length puffy pants glittering with brown sequence, and green tights. His shoes were shiny black with a nice golden buckle, and his hair had been slicked back, a small brown cap stuck with a tall, plummeting purple feather to match his white cotton shirt, tied and flared at the wrists and open cut down his chest. He had pasted to his chin a short black goatee. He scowled at Duo, but only received a mischievous grin in return.

            "Wufei, my friend, be proud! This is no injustice! You are playing the ever-honorable roll of Tim! Jasmine's undying cousin, but Richard's ever-loving friend!" Wufei glared at him before turning away, his puffy pants swinging from side to side as he walked.

            The day went on, and when the sunset, Hilde walked in, a paper bag in her arms piled high with Chinese food containers and chopsticks. She stopped dead in her tracks when she was Duo.

            "Jesus Christ, Duo!"

            Duo wore pants much like Wufei's, but more elaborate, decorated with little ribbons and differently colored sequence, bits of lace and feathers of all colors. His shirt was a disgusting green, which flared at the wrists with leather ties, and had a triple pointed collar to match the tights. His feet were locked in knee-high leather boots with black buckles. He had on a brown vest, much to small for him, over the shirt, tied in front with broken bits of ribbon and lace. His hair had been pulled up two bulging buns at the back of his head, stuck with two long peacock feathers, and a small pointed black hat balanced on his head. He smiled, making the small mustache fall from above his lip. He pulled it off with a wince as the glue pulled off skin.

            "Christ, Duo! Look at you!" She set the bag of Chinese food onto a table and started to unload it. "You look like hell!" Looking up, she finally noticed everyone else was dressed in equally bad costumes, "what's going on here?"

            "Ah, my dear Hilde!" He strode over and put an arm around her shoulder. "I have written a master piece! It's called _Richard and Jasmine_, a tragic tale of rejected love! I am playing the part of Edward! The prince of Virgin…" he paused, "…-ia…."

            Hilde stared at him with a look of disbelieve, and shook her head.

            "Duo."

            The writer turned around to face Quatre, holding up a long, heavy dress and walking down the stage steps carefully, so as not to trip in his high heels. He had on a long blonde wing, the fake hair braided down his back, and bunched up in a huge hair net. His face had been make-upped heavily with blush, lipstick, and eyeliner, and he looked like something out of a really bad horror movie. He stopped in front of Duo and stared blankly at him.

            "What's wrong, dear chum? You look absolutely marvelous! Just like the Jasmine I pictured in my wonderful play. But where is your maid?"

            Quatre rolled her eyes and looked behind him. Relena was waddling around on stage in a fat suit, wearing a fat mask, and trying not to fall down in her new balloon body. She grabbed on to a piece of the castle set and rolled over, breaking the Styrofoam and falling over the railing with a thud.

            "AHHHHH!!!"

            Duo screamed and rushed back to check on his precious set.

            Hilde looked at Quatre, "Wha…?"

            Quatre shook his head and sighed, "I always get stuck with the girl part…" Hoisting up his dress, he walked off, stopping once to fix socks stuffed down his front.

            Hilde pulled out a box of sesame chicken, popped it open, ripped open a pair of chopsticks, and sat down to watch the horror. 


End file.
